


Zostań na noc (i jeszcze trochę)

by Haszyszymora



Category: The Sims (Video Games)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26697265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haszyszymora/pseuds/Haszyszymora
Summary: W życiu każdego człowieka przychodzi moment na napisanie hurt-comforta. W moim wypadku był to moment, w którym zobaczyłam tego fanarta:https://www.deviantart.com/spacemerperson/art/subject-739851715Cóż więcej mogę rzec. Indżoj!
Comments: 5
Kudos: 3





	Zostań na noc (i jeszcze trochę)

Paskal miał po prostu pojechać po chińszczyznę i wrócić. No więc pojechał, kupił chińszczyznę, wziął nawet darmowe ciasteczka z wróżbą. No więc wracał opustoszałą – jak zwykle o drugiej w nocy – Drogą Donikąd, co jakiś czas ścierając z szyb oddziały ciem-samobójczyń. No więc wiedział, że zgodnie z rachunkiem grywalnego prawdopodobieństwa, jego szanse na napotkanie jakiejś anomalii były tak niskie, że przez odwróconą krzywą Wrighta stawały się wysokie. Dlatego też zapuścił relaksującą muzykę i prowadził ostrożnie, żeby niczego przegapić (albo nie wjechać w pętlę czasu).  
W połowie drogi zarejestrował zielone pulsowanie na niebie, mniej więcej po prawej stronie drogi. Bingo.  
Stanął powoli, ciągle z włączonym silnikiem, pomiędzy kręgami światła rzucanymi przez przydrożne lampy. Uruchomił nagrywanie w telefonie.  
– Droga Donikąd, godzina druga czternaście – zanotował, sięgając do schowka i próbując wygrzebać licznik Strangera spod płyt, łapaczy snów i puszek po soku aloesowym. – Właśnie zauważyłem niezidentyfikowany obiekt latający na północny wschód od mojej placówki badawczej. Obiekt pulsuje pistacjowym… no, może mocno seledynowym światłem. Rośnie, chyba opuszcza się niżej… Tak, wygląda na to, że zatrzymał się nad domem Bolesława Kamasza.   
Wyskoczył z samochodu prosto w parną, pustynną noc, unosząc licznik Strangera wysoko nad głową.   
– Mogę znajdować się w odległości dwóch kilometrów od zjawiska… Pomiar na liczniku wynosi, zaraz… trzydzieści stopni w skali… Jasna lama!  
Paskal nie dostał zawału, nie przewrócił się ani nawet nie upuścił sprzętu, kiedy Nerwus Jakiś wyszedł na niego prosto z przydrożnych krzaków. To też należało dopisać do listy anomalii.   
– Cześć – powiedział, przechodząc obok.  
– H-hej – zatchnął się Paskal. – Ej… wszystko w porządku?  
– Jasne – mruknął Nerwus, człapiąc na sztywnych nogach ku przeciwległym krzakom. – Jak tam Trea? To super.   
Brzmiał, jakby musiał wkładać świadomy wysiłek z poruszanie strunami głosowymi; Leszek nazywał to „głosem z puszki”. Paskal sądził, że to raczej głos ze strzykawki.  
– Mmm… Nerwus? – odezwał się. I jeszcze raz, głośniej: – Nerwus, słyszysz mnie?  
– Yhm – potwierdził Nerwus.  
Zatrzymał się tuż przed kępą kaktusów, akurat by cudem uniknąć wykłucia sobie oka. Postał tak chwilę i zawrócił, teraz trochę schodząc z poprzedniej linii, włażąc w żółtawy snop światła, rzucanego przez lampy. Był blady jak porzucony kokon, mocno zakurzony, trochę obdarty, a przede wszystkim tak naszprycowany, że prawie emitował własną poświatę.   
Chrzanić obiekty latające, postanowił Paskal. Podbiegł truchtem, przekładając sprzęt do jednej ręki, złapał Nerwusa za zimny, spocony łokieć.  
– Słuchaj, może przekimasz się u nas? Co?  
– Okej.  
Paskal rzucił licznik na tyle siedzenie, telefon do schowka (albo odwrotnie, jutro się pomartwi), pudełka z wołowiną na słodko odłożył na ziemię. Wepchnął pasażera do samochodu. Przez dłuższą chwilę męczył się, podnosząc go do pozycji siedzącej. Zapiął mu pasy. Położył mu chińskie żarcie na kolanach i polecił przytrzymać. Poświecił w oczy latarką (w porządku, źrenice reagowały). Zauważył nowe urazy (otarcia na szyi i nadgarstkach – pewnie od zapięcia; okrągła, błyszcząca oparzelina na skroni – pewnie elektrowstrząsy).  
Z radia dalej płynęła gra na koto. Dzięki, pomyślał Paskal, ale spokoju mamy teraz w nadmiarze.  
– Puszczę coś w twoich klimatach – zaproponował pogodnie, wybierając ze schowka którąś z płyt Waldemara; „Piątek trzynastego”, niech będzie.  
Przez resztę drogi Nerwus kiwał się w milczeniu nad chińszczyzną. Nie, żeby w rytm death metalu. Właściwie określenie „kiwał się” też nie było precyzyjne – zdawało się, że każda część jego ciała jedzie osobno, reagując na wstrząsy w swoim własnym, sprężynującym rytmie. 

*

Waldemar nie zadawał pytań. Leszek tylko jedno:  
– Siema, zjesz coś?  
Nawet Trea zrozumiała, że dzisiaj wujek nie będzie się z nią bawił. Jeśli chodzi o Paskala, to miał ochotę się wyrażać, bo oprócz otarć i oparzeń wykrył jeszcze ślady po zastrzykach. Bo Nerwus nawet wziął kęs wołowiny, ale potrzebował długiej chwili, by przypomnieć sobie, że musi przeżuć, i kolejnych kilku, by przypomnieć sobie o połykaniu. Bo dał się zapakować do łóżka jak lunatyk. Bo tak zasadniczo to Paskal wolał jednak się wyrażać niż popłakać z bezsilnej wściekłości.  
Sam położył się na kanapie, czujny jak sejsmograf, na wypadek, gdyby coś się działo… chociaż dobrze wiedział, że Nerwus będzie do rana spał jak kamień. Albo leżał jak kamień. W sumie Paskal nigdy dokładnie nie sprawdził – a powinien.  
– No, Trea – nawijał Leszek, niosąc wykąpane kosmiciątko do łóżeczka – powiedz dobranoc wujkowi.  
– Tata?  
– Tata ma dzisiaj dyżur, kochanie – powiedział Paskal, machając do niej z kanapy. – Śpij dobrze.  
– Pieprzyć to – szepnął do siebie, kiedy pogasły światła. – Pieprzyć to, pieprzyć to, pieprzyć to.

*

Obudził go huk zamykanej szuflady, jakiś metaliczny, wibrujący brzęk i niemowlęcy chichot, w tej kolejności. Śniadanie, pomyślał Paskal, jeszcze zanim zarejestrował węchem…  
Najwyraźniej pomyślał na głos. Albo Waldek wreszcie rozwinął zdolności parapsychiczne.  
– Armagedon, nie śniadanie – burknął, zakładając buty. – Paskal, ja rozumiem pomoc potrzebującym, ja nawet rozumiem pomoc Nerwusowi, ale jeśli za dwie godziny wrócę i dalej będzie taki syf malaria, to użyję go jako mopa!  
– Tego syfu? – upewnił się sennie Paskal, wyłażąc spod koca. – Bo tak gramatycznie…  
– Mopa w kiblu, Paskal. Weź go ogarnij. Daj mu srebra koloidowego na rozruch mózgu.  
– A gdzie Leszek?  
– Śpi – oznajmił Waldemar tonem obrażonego cesarza i wyszedł z pokoju.  
– W porządku – mruknął Paskal do zatrzaskujących się drzwi.

*

Waldek przesadzał z tym syfem malarią w kuchni. Syf – owszem. Ale malaria? Dajcie spokój. Paskal widział w swoim życiu gorsze rzeczy niż szafka zasmarowana żółtkiem, plama mleka na podłodze (na gazie pyrkotał garnek, wyraźnie szykujący się do drugiego wykipienia), strzępki bekonu na kuchence czy Trea, rozplaskująca radośnie pomidora o oparcie krzesełka.  
– Cześć – Nerwus pomachał do niego łopatką znad tego kontrolowanego chaosu. – Słuchaj, co ona je?  
– Owsiankę z mlekiem i aloesem.  
– To super, mam już mleko – Nerwus rzucił pierwszą partię jajek na talerz, pognał do szafki po następny. Mleko wybiło z garnka, gdy tylko spuścił je z oczu.  
Paskal rzucił się na ratunek, nie zdążył, kumpel ubiegł go, złapał garnek przez własną koszulkę. Trea rzuciła pomidorem o ziemię. Nerwus schylił się po niego odruchowo, usiłując jednocześnie zdjąć z gazu mleko. Polał sobie dłoń aż po nadgarstek, ale ledwo to zauważył; miał upiornie wysoki próg bólu.   
– No więc będą jajka na bekonie, tosty, owsianka…  
– Jak się czujesz?  
– Okej – powiedział Nerwus. Popatrzył na Paskala i dodał głośniej, bardziej stanowczo: - Okej. Naprawdę. Tak jak widzisz.  
– Pamiętasz, co wczoraj robiłeś?  
Nerwus rozbił jajko z takim rozmachem, że połowa została na krawędzi blatu.  
– Tak szczerze, to nie pamiętam, że w ogóle byłem. Zrobiłem coś żenującego?  
– To jest poje… – Paskal popatrzył na córkę. – Pojechane.  
– Co ty nie powiesz.  
– Słuchaj. Słuchaj. Ja wiem, że już o tym gadaliśmy i naprawdę rozumiem mechanizm zależności…  
– Poczytałeś ostatnio podręczniki dla psychiatrów?  
– Psychologów. Nieważne. Nie krytykuję cię. Nie robisz niczego źle. Ale może spróbuj, no wiesz… nie wracać?   
Nerwus rzucił na patelnię jeszcze trzy jaja i kilo bekonu, nim odpowiedział.  
– Muszę. Będzie im…  
– Nie będzie im przykro. Tylko się wkurzą.  
– Zabiją mnie.  
– Nie zrobią nic gorszego niż to, co się dzieje, kiedy wracasz.   
– Poza tym nie mam gdzie iść. W Dziwnowie nie ma nawet mostu, żebym mógł pod nim spać.  
– No to zostań u nas.  
– Na jak długo? Do emerytury?  
– Nieważne. Zostań na trochę. Ile chcesz.  
Nerwus stał chwilę, gryząc już i tak pogryzione, popękane wargi. Wyłączył gaz.  
– Nie mam nic kasy – powiedział, opierając się oburącz o piekarnik. – Nie dołożę się do rachunków ani żarcia.  
– Znajdziesz pracę. Możesz rozwozić pizzę.  
– Nie mam prawa jazdy.  
– No to zostań ogrodnikiem.  
– Zabiłem kaktusa.  
– Poważnie? Kurde, przykro mi. No, ale: może listonosz?  
– Na poczcie mnie nienawidzą.  
– To może umówmy się, że na razie będziesz u nas gotował? I sprzątał. Lepiej to wytrzeć, dopóki nie zaschło.  
Nerwus rzucił się ze ścierą na blat.  
– Sorry!  
– I zostań – polecił spokojnie Paskal, dotykając jego ramienia.   
Nerwus spiął się, zaraz rozluźnił. Odruchowo roztarł zaczerwieniony nadgarstek.  
– Popatrzysz na mnie?  
Popatrzył. Najpierw mrugając gęsto, potem wolniej, potem całkiem nieruchomo. Wreszcie mrugnął pomału, raz i drugi, jak ktoś świeżo obudzony.  
– Jeśli to naprawdę okej… – zaczął.  
– Jest okej.  
– Waldemar mnie nie znosi.  
– Nie, tylko czasem go wkurzasz. A Trea cię uwielbia.  
– Muszę tam wrócić po ciuchy.  
– Możesz wziąć trochę moich. Tylko nie koszulkę z lamą. Rozumiesz, mamy bardzo intymną relację.  
Nerwus nie wyglądał wiele lepiej niż w nocy. Dalej był blady, poparzony i pokaleczony, dalej miał oczy w obwódce z granatowych cieni i czerwonych, zapuchniętych powiek. Jego wychudzona gęba nadal przypominała korzeń znękanej pietruszki.  
Ale przynajmniej teraz, przez chwilę, był to korzeń uśmiechnięty.


End file.
